


things you said with no space between us

by Zee



Series: things you said (fic based on tumblr prompts) [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time they had shared a bed together had been in Australia. Rin had been nervous then, terrified that the proximity would give him and his awful crush away. That’s not so much a concern now. He’s been dating Haru for a few weeks (as if he doesn’t know it’s been exactly 23 days, as if he’s not keeping count), but this is the first time Haru has invited him to spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said with no space between us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt, "things you said with no space between us."

The last time they had shared a bed together had been in Australia. Rin had been nervous then, terrified that the proximity would give him and his awful crush away. That’s not so much a concern now. He’s been dating Haru for a few weeks (as if he doesn’t know it’s been exactly 23 days, as if he’s not keeping count), but this is the first time Haru has invited him to spend the night.

Haru asks him after they’ve just had sex, both of them naked and panting on the pillows. Rin is still focused on his breathing and the thud of his heartbeat in his ears after his orgasm, and he almost doesn’t hear it when Haru says, softly, “Stay over?”

Rin turns his head to the side, eyebrows raised in surprise. “You want me to?”

Haru nods, a tiny gesture, and splays his hand on Rin’s chest. Rin reaches up to cover Haru’s hand with his own, their fingers tangling together. Haru looks unbelievably gorgeous like this, sweat in his hair and his cheeks pink and glowing, and Rin is never going to stop marveling at the fact that he, Rin, is the one who gets to make Haru look like that.

“Sure,” Rin says, far more casually than he feels.

It’s still too early to go to bed, so they put their clothes back on and watch a movie. Rin notices Haru starting to nod off halfway through it, and he shuts it off and steers them back to the bedroom. They climb into bed, each in only their boxers, and it’s easy, companionable. Haru doesn’t try to spoon with him or anything, which Rin is a little disappointed by, but he doesn’t show it.

Then, after they’ve been lying there for a while and Rin is almost asleep, Haru rolls over and on top of him. Rin gasps, because suddenly Haru is right there,his body pressing onto Rin’s and his face shadowed up above Rin’s. Haru fits his leg in between Rin’s thighs and props himself up just enough to avoid crushing Rin with his weight. Rin, not sure what to do, lets his hands settle at Haru’s waist.

Haru leans down until his breath is ghosting over Rin’s cheek. Now there really isn’t any space between them. “How long have you liked me?”

Rin swallows, and is thankful that it’s dark because he knows he’s blushing. He had hoped to avoid this question because the answer is embarrassing. “Um. A—a while.”

“How long.”

Rin swallows, and feels Haru’s fingers on his throat, tracing the line of his adam’s apple. He’s starting to get hard, with Haru on top of him like this, and wonders how long until Haru feels it. “Since we were kids. Since I met you.”

Haru swears, very quietly, and Rin is unaccustomed to hearing him say ‘fuck.’ 

“Why?” Rin asks. “What does it matter now.”

“I was just… curious. About how long we could have been doing this, but haven’t been because you were scared.”

That makes Rin indignant. He squeezes his hands on Haru’s hips, digs his thumbnails into skin. “I wasn’t scared! I was just biding my time. Besides, you could have made a move.”

Haru shakes his head. “I didn’t realize it until Australia. But I would’ve. Much earlier, if you would have only asked.”

Rin huffs. “Sorry for not being a mind-reader. I thought you would reject me, okay? I didn’t want that.” He thinks of the friendship he and Haru had, so hard-won, and how scared he’d been to do something that might ruin it. Possibly he should have given Haru more credit. 

“It’s okay now,” Haru says, and he leans down to kiss Rin. Rin kisses back hungrily, pulling Haru’s hips down to rub against him. He doesn’t know why this particular line of questioning occurred to Haru in the middle of the night. What he hasn’t said is that he’s pretty sure he’s in love with Haru, and has been for ages. 23 days is too early for that. 

Instead he grips Haru and rolls them so that he’s the one on top. Haru looks up at him serenely, as if he couldn’t care less whether they’re about to have sex or not, but Rin has learned how to interpret Haru’s poker faces—sometimes when he shuts down like this, it means he wants it but has forgotten how to let emotions show on his face. Rin kisses him, letting his teeth drag on Haru’s lip and listening for the hiss Haru lets out at Rin’s sharp teeth.

Haru likes it when Rin bites him, even though Rin has to be careful not to break the skin. They’ve figured out this much, although they still have so much to explore about each other’s bodies and tastes. It makes Rin dizzy, how badly he wants to know everything about Haru, how badly he wants to be doing this all the time.

Rin kisses a line down Haru’s neck, lips moving over bruises and red marks he’d put there earlier in the day. Haru’s hands are roaming over his back, one of them slipping down the waist of his boxers to cup Rin’s bare ass. Rin shivers when Haru brushes a fingertip against his hole. He wants Haru to fuck him, and he’s made this known, but it hasn’t happened yet. Maybe now is the right time.

Haru removes his hand and brings it up to his mouth, sucking on one of his fingers while he maintains eye contact with Rin. It sends an almost-painful jolt straight to Rin’s cock, and he can’t hold back on a moan when Haru gets his hand down his boxers again, his fingers probing at Rin’s asshole. Rin arches his back into it, and gasps when Haru pushes one of his fingers in, hard. 

Haru’s other hand comes up to grab Rin’s cheek, pulling his head down until he’s staring into Haru’s eyes. It sends a shudder through Rin’s whole body. Fuck, he loves it when Haru gets demanding like this, though he doesn’t think he could ever admit it. He wants Haru to shove him into place and take what he wants, and Haru is staring at him now like he knows exactly what Rin is thinking. 

Rin finds his voice. “I want you to do—whatever you want,” he manages to say, and it’s the closest he can come to verbalizing it. Haru just nods and slides another finger in. His eyes are dark and shiny in the dim light of the room, and Rin thinks he could drown himself in them. He knows he wants to. He wants to close his eyes and hold his breath and submerge himself in Haru until his lungs burst. 

Haru’s other hand comes up to Rin’s face, his thumb brushing the corner of Rin’s mouth, and Rin turns to kiss his palm. He’ll drown himself in Haru, and wash up beached and broken on the sandy beach, ready to do it again. Nothing could ever be so right.


End file.
